


床下面（Pack Family梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mama Stiles, Multi, Other, Pack Family, papa scott
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: [主要是讲丝带pack mom的故事。狼崽子之选了俩，两个爸爸一人一个。孩子的角色年龄会设定小一点，虽然Stiles他们是高中生，但是孩子可能是初中生。先来介绍一下人]Stiles：狼群里的唯一人类，也是狼群里妈妈的角色。一般都是后阵头脑派，智商杠杠的。虽然自己没意识到但是却老是在危机时候救自己家的狼崽子们。Scott：狼群的True Alpha，是拉个群里的领头人物。Stiles的老友兼共同组建狼群的夫妻职位，自身的狼崽子是Liam。Derek：曾经狼群的Alpha，但现在是一只Bata。同样爱着Stiles并全身心的守护。辅助Scott并一起保护这个家，自身的狼崽子是Isaac。Isaac：Derek和Stiles的狼崽子，以前被父亲施虐关起来，被Derek和Stiles救回家养，被变成了狼人。偶尔会陷入那片恐怖的记忆里，会躲到床底下不敢出来，往往都需要Stiles哄出来。Liam：Scott和Stiles的狼崽子，偶尔会控制不住的暴脾气，导致被以前父亲断绝关系，还被学生排挤，最后还差点被警察抓走。被Scott和Stiles带回家养，变成了狼人。刚刚才成为狼人，偶尔会惊慌失措无法控制自己，需要Stiles和Scott共同引导安抚。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	床下面（Pack Family梗）

Scott从外面回来以后上了楼，今天他们家唯一生病的成员从早上一直病殃殃的躺在床上睡觉。虽然他们唤醒狼人的力量后就能治愈，但是小狼们在这方面似乎完全不知道该怎么办。  
他很快就看到Stiles趴在床边，撩起来床单将视线投到床底下。他低着头尽可能耐心的在对着床下面轻声安慰，很显然床下面有个人。  
Scott这个场景并不是没见过，不用猜也知道怎么了。“又是Isaac？”Scott有些担心的皱起眉头，脚步放轻踏进房门边。  
听到声音抬起头的Stiles撇着嘴抛来了一个无奈的眼神，他抬起手宣泄自己的心情，最后摇摇头，“Derek呢？”  
“他在车库，帮我修车。”明显Scott现在并不关心这个问题。只要是一家人，Isaac也是他的孩子，“Isaac又做噩梦了吗？”  
跟随着Scott看向床铺的目光，Stiles放下手里的床单让其遮住床下，跪正了姿势。“是的，他又梦到了——那个…”他本来想说“那个人”但是很明显他不想让Isaac听到，“好处是，他变成了狼人感冒全好。坏处是，当我进来看他的时候他就这样不出来。”  
“我来看看，”Scott放轻声音，让Stiles放下心。他蹲到了床边和Stiles相对的位置，两个人一起撩起床单低下头。  
昏暗里Isaac蓝色的眼睛极其明显，但是他很害怕的往后猛缩了一下，让父亲们很难看清自己。  
“Isaac，你身体好点了吗？”和Stiles相互确认以后，Scott最先开的口。  
Isaac从撩开的床单下看向担心探来目光的两人，犹豫了很久不知道如何回应，显然他还没从梦境的恐惧里走出来。最后在等待中，Isaac小幅度的点点头，然而很快动作又换作了类似摇头的样子，随后他似乎寻找什么的不安的瞥向床边的其他位置，“他还在吗？他走了吗？”  
“他很早就死了，”Scott说出来的每一个关于对方亲生父亲的句子时都在细心的确认Isaac的反应，“他一直都不在这里，你只是做了一个噩梦。你很安全。”  
“这个我刚才对他说了，不管用，”Stiles小小声在Scott耳边低语，“他似乎不信。”  
“我之前看到他在这里…”Isaac不安的将身子在有限的空间里缩成一团，双手攥在一起，“一样的床，一样的家具，就是这个房间，他…”  
“这是你对这个房间的记忆，”Stiles放低身子让自己尽力和Isaac目光平齐，好让对方看到自己的脸，“你会梦到这个房间是因为你对它印象深刻，有些梦就是这样。他出现在这个房间只是因为他出现在了你梦里对这个房间的记忆里，所以你才会感觉如此真实。其实他根本不在这里，那个房间也只是梦。”  
面对解释越多口气越快的Stiles，Scott赶紧伸手握住了对方的肩膀让对方停下来，他知道Stiles多么担心，而且Stiles本来就不是擅长在这种情况下耐心解释。很明显Stiles也在不安中。  
“需要我把床抬起来吗？”Scott犹豫了一下以后，轻声询问Stiles。对方给了他一个不可思议的表情，而Scott只是无奈的伸出手表示自己可以用狼人的力气把Isaac从床底下露出来。  
“别，”Stiles睁大眼睛使劲摇头，“你要把他吓死么？”  
Scott摊开手表示自己的无害，而Stiles则一脸“如果他自己不在这里让Scott来，那么事情会变成什么鬼样子”的样子摇摇头。  
Stiles将手里的床单搭在床边上，“我进去。”  
不等看Scott的眼神，Stiles已经把目光投向儿子，“Isaac，我可以进来吗？”  
Isaac明显一脸不知道对方什么意思的状态，蓝色的大眼睛不确定的眨了眨。Stiles缓和表情，“只有我一个人，我可以进来吗？”  
又是几秒的思考时间，Isaac最终妥协的点点头并往后面挪了一小点给Stiles留出来空间。  
Stiles横躺下来，用身子和手臂将自己一点点挪进床底下。直到和Isaac并躺在一起，面对面。并不算过黑的昏暗下，Stiles睁大眼睛确认对方轮廓下的脸色，对上不知所措的目光。  
“你能告诉我咱们家有几个人么？”Stiles慎重的询问Isaac。  
“Derek…Stiles…Scott…Liam…”Isaac每次念出来名字Stiles都鼓励般的轻微点下头，“还有我。”  
“还有别人吗？”  
“没有了…”  
“很好，”Stiles说完后费力的转过头看了一眼Scott，对方微笑着给他了一个赞许的目光，这家的Alpha一直守在床边。  
Stiles放心的转过头，小心的伸手碰了碰Isaac的手，对方虽然握紧但是没有退缩，“感觉到了吗？我在这里。Well，别人说梦里手指会增多，你来数数我有几个手指？”  
Stiles张开手摊开在两个人脸之间。Isaac显然不知道这件事，但是他还是相信了Stiles。他伸出手用指尖小心的碰触Stiles的每根手指，依次数来。  
“有几个？”  
“十个。”  
“你在现实里，相信我吗？”Stiles再三用适应光线的眼睛搜索着对方面部变化，“我在这里，Scott在这里。Liam和Derek也在这里。”  
“他们在车库，我刚在和他们在一起，”Scott在床外面补充。  
“对，没有别人了。算上你，我们五个人都在这里，没有别人，”Stiles做了一个不需要让对方给予争议的表情，口气调换成轻松的状态，带着Isaac一起放松下来。  
“你是真实的。”  
“我们是真实的，”Stiles此时显得有点老气横秋，“我们是你现在的家人。”  
Isaac目光似乎恢复了色彩，他还带着稚嫩的面容此刻放松很多，嘴角也有了弧度的变化。他伸出手，捏住了Stiles的脸颊，虽然没用力但是却往外微微拉动，让Stiles嘴角因此而向外延展。  
“Hey…！”Stiles不得不往后躲的，抬手想要阻挡对方。但是却因为空间狭小，他的头侧和手背拍在了上方的床板上，这让他一下子又弹回到了地毯上，迫使他露出来吃痛的样子。  
“你是真实的，”Isaac看着Stiles被撞倒的样子好笑的笑出声。  
其实这种时候Stiles一定会骂一句“你小子怎么怎么样”的话，可是在这种情况下看着Isaac轻松笑出来他也就实在是没的可说的。把自己要说的话吞下肚子后，Stiles用鼻子舒口气般的扬起嘴角点点头，“我是真实的。”  
就在Stiles打算带Isaac从床下面出来时，周围的光线突然明朗起来，压在上面的床板向上抬起。躺在地上的两个人抬头，Scott狼人模样的站在那里，手里抬着床铺的末端，轻松的把床铺就和开盒盖一样的揭了起来。  
“要出来吗？”红色眼睛的Alpha歪歪头，和外貌不用的声音带着一点俏皮的询问。  
Stiles古怪的瞥向对方其实有点忍笑，他最先爬起身子，顺手拍了拍Scott的肩，“你真是简单粗暴。”  
“这是简单，但是不粗暴。”  
“Isaac，我们下去喝点东西吧，”Stiles无视掉Scott，催促般的推了推儿子的后背把他带出房间，顺便用手整理了两个人的头发。“Derek他们应该也快回来了。在Liam没发现之前，先把他放在冰箱里的蛋糕切了。”  
“他会疯的…”Isaac苦恼的声音顺着他们下楼梯的动作传上来。  
而独自被留在屋子里的Scott一脸无辜的不知道自己做错了什么，但是他并不打算一直纠结。于是他恢复了原貌，床铺的重量被他不小心忽略，导致因为Scott无法承受而快速后退后让给床铺直接砸在了地板上。  
即使隔着地毯也能听到巨大的声音，当然，以及Stiles的怒吼声。Scott在确认屋子里只有自己一个人以后，便无视掉爱人刚才的怒气耸了耸肩膀，露出恶作剧似的样子溜出了房门。


End file.
